


ode to happiness

by zawarudos



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawarudos/pseuds/zawarudos
Summary: your guidance counsellor has been quite worried about you these last two weeks. so she takes it upon herself to refer you to doctor reeves. one of the best psychiatrists in the field. will he help you on this road to recovery or will you crumble away and hide?





	ode to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot and my first time writing on ao3 so im pretty new to all of this. i hope you enjoy this one shot i have.
> 
> [song to listen to whilst reading this — bon iver and st.vincent — roslyn]

_8:21am._

_ the waiting room at your hospital. _

you were admitted to dr. reeves by your guidance counsellor at university, saying that he would most likely help you a lot more with your situation. you had gone through quite a lot and had been thinking about dropping out of university. your mind had become extremely filled up with all the nights that you cried yourself to sleep, all those times you broke down in tears or had that one panic attack that ruined your day. you anxiously fiddled with your jumper sleeves, your leg shaking violently up and down. you were already drawing more attention to yourself since you were trembling quite a lot. you looked down at your watch,  8:27 am. your mind suddenly began to ponder why this dr. reeves had booked you in for such an early appointment, from what you were told by your guidance counsellor; he was one of the best in the field.

you heard the door creak open, footsteps echoing across the room and there he was. the infamous dr. reeves. "you must be y/n l/n." he said. you stood up, looking up to him almost craning your neck considering how tall he was. "yes i am, you must be doctor reeves, i've heard a lot about you." you said, he nodded as he then extended his arm and shook your hand, "you were referred to me by sonia am i correct?" he asked, you nodded. "that's right, she talks about you a lot." you said quietly as you then let go of his hand and tuck your own hands into your jumper. dr. reeves simply smiled, "why don't you come into my office? your appointment shall being soon." he said. you simply nodded and followed him into his roomily office, there was quite a lot of space for the pair to walk around in and it had been quite a homely environment in your opinion. you noticed he had a stethoscope in his hands. your brows furrowed slightly.

“why do you have a stethoscope in your hands?” you managed to say timidly, he was supposed to be a psychiatrist not a doctor. dr. reeves looked at the medical instrument in his hands and looked back at you. “i always have it around with me, i always use it on my patients before and after my appointments, it’s just a way for me to check how my patients feel before and after the appointment.” he said, you nodded as dr. reeves gestured you to the doctors bed that was in the right hand side of his office. “this used to be a doctor’s office however the doctor that was here had left the job. if i can remember clearly, he left because he didn’t want to take care of “puny teenagers.” he said, your eyes widened slightly as you then sat down. 

“now would you like to unbutton your shirt?” he asked. you nodded and removed your shirt. and it was in that moment where your hands had started to tremble slightly. as dr. reeves put the plugs in his ear, he then placed the cold instrument to your chest as he examined your heart beating. he seemed to be very focused, he then placed the stethoscope onto your back as he then examined your breathing. “take a deep breath y/n” he asked. you did as told, taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out after holding it for a couple of seconds. “and again.” he said. once again, in. hold and then out. he took out the stethoscope from his ears and then sat down, writing down some things that you couldn’t make out what it was. 

you put your shirt back on and then sat down on a regular chair and watched him write. “okay y/n, im pretty sure sonia has told you all the basics of being in an appointment like this, so that means i won’t have to go over it again am i correct?” he asked, you nodded. “that’s great then, there’s also one thing i want to clear up before we begin. im pretty sure sonia mentioned this to you on the first session, i want you to know that everything that is said in all sessions are completely confidential and the information you give me is between you and me only.” dr reeves said in this reassuring tone, you nodded however you had this desire, an indescribable desire to just...lie to him. you couldn’t just lie to him like that, that meant you would be breaking his regulations and expectations but you’d have disappointed sonia too and you didn’t want that. 

dr. reeves then took out a plain black notebook from his drawers and opened it to a clean page. “so y/n, where would you like to begin?” he asked, you looked up from your jumper, “wherever you want to begin i will follow you.” you said to him. dr. reeves nodded and smiled faintly before writing down the date and the title. his writing had looked extremely rushed however it was legible. “can you tell me about university y/n? how you’ve been getting on and what you’re studying?” he asked. you stared a little deep in thought. “university was great for the first year. it was just so...exciting and so fun. i used to study english but by the time i had got to second year, it wasn’t the same course anymore and so i dropped it to study medicine, mostly on the psychiatry side of things. i was convinced that i was able to handle the course but i can’t. my parents already thing low of me and they’re gonna think im gonna drop university on the whole.” you said quietly yet it was audible for him. “oh sonia did mention this to me.” he said, “she...did?” you asked him. he nodded, “you have nothing to worry about, i mean look at me. i got expelled from 5 different schools and i never graduated high school, now look at me. the one everyone turns to in medicine, well not really all of medicine just the psychiatry side but you know what i mean.” he said, you laughed slightly. 

you couldn’t help but notice that he had this charm to him that could at least make you smile. “could you tell me what why you dropped english to do medicine?” he asked you. your brows arched slightly, “it’s kind of a long story. i had always wanted to go to oxford for a really long time to study medicine but when it came to my application process i had applied for the incorrect course. i applied for english instead of medicine and by the time it got to my interview, i had known i would have gotten rejected and so i did. then i saw lincoln university and saw they did english and applied straight away. and i got accepted. the first year went great as far i was concerned but when i got round to second year it wasn’t the same course that i wanted and i wanted more. i then dropped english for medicine.” you explained, as you watched dr reeves’ hand flow gracefully along the paper. 

“and can you tell me, how that makes you feel?” he asked. “i feel pathetic and dumb. im just so stupid and im scared that people will label me as a dropout of some sort. you replied back. you felt your heart and stomach drop at the same time, your face sweating minuscule drops as your mind began to process what you had already said. “Tell me about your past.” he said, you looked up as your brows furrowed and eyes squinted. “you don’t need to to tell me everything, just the bits and pieces that you feel comfortable with. trust me.” he reassured in such a soft tone. you looked into his eyes and there was simply something about him that made you trust him in a way.

“i had an older sister up until i was 13. you should have met her dr. reeves. she was so amazing, always helped my family out in anyway she could. she never spent a penny on herself, she was the most frugal person ever yet...she enjoyed life so much, but she died.” your face dropped and you looked down, not even looking at what dr. reeves was writing down. staring into space, realising how much has been weighed on you; the fact that you had stayed in complete silence for so long and there was nothing to be done. you didn’t have all of this help back when you were a child or even a teenager and to think that dr reeves and even sonia would go out of your way to help you was something quite overwhelming.

you clasped your mouth as tears fell to your face, dr reeves was quick to notice and knelt to your level. “hey...what’s the matter?” he asked, you turned away looking at the wall filled with posters.

** _don’t suffer in silence._ **

** _don’t suffer in silence._ **

** _don’t suffer in silence._ **

** _don’t suffer in silence._ **

“doctor reeves im so sorry...b-but i don’t think i can do this.” you managed to say, as you looked at the office once more your eyes trailed to doctor reeves. your eyes gave in as you closed them for a brief second and sobbed. “it’s okay y/n, let it all out.” dr reeves said to you calmly. he grabbed a tissue box from his desk and hands it over to you. you take some tissues and bury your face in it, letting your tears touch the now wet tissue. “im so sorry doctor reeves.” you mumbled quietly as you looked him in his eyes. “it’s okay y/n trust me. it’s good to let all your tears out, if you’d bottled everything up you would be in a much different situation. a place where you refuse to tell me anything.” he said. he got up and sat back in his chair. 

“is it going to get any worse?” you ask him, doctor reeves simply frowned and shook his head. “it will only get worse if you keep thinking about it. y/n i’m telling you now, it’s only going to get better and the best is yet to come.” he said. you nodded as your tear trails began to dry up and your eyes became more bloodshot. you look at the clock on the wall.

_10:13 am_

“ times gone by really quickly.” you said. doctor reeves looked up and saw the clock, “it sure has.” he said, he got up and so did you. “in the next session we’ll discuss further into your mental health diagnosis and work on some coping strategies and techniques that can help you whilst you’re at university or in a general workspace.” he said. you grabbed your bag and before he could escort you out, you paused in your place. “by the way, if you do see or get in touch with sonia today...doctor reeves could you tell her i said thank you?” you asked him. he smiled warmly and nodded, he stopped in his place and wrote something down instantly handing it over to you. “stay in touch, and please call me keanu.” he said.

“i’ll see you in two weeks...keanu.” you said before you opened the door and left his room. keanu stood thoughtfully. this was going to be interesting for him.

as you walked out of the hospital and made your way to the university campus, you thought about his words.

maybe keanu was right.

_it only gets better._


End file.
